


Parenthood

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Daddy Ben Solo, Daddy Poe Dameron, Family Fluff, Fluff, Honestly this is an AU and I don’t know what else, M/M, Omega Poe Dameron, Omega Verse, Protective Ben Solo, Soft Ben Solo, pregnant poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Saying that Ben is nervous is putting it mildly.





	Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Alternate Gender Norms
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“You look so beautiful.” Ben kissed Poe’s neck, lightly, as he spoke, causing Poe to purr in contentment. “So beautiful, Poe.”  
  
It was one of those moments where Alpha and Omega could just have a quiet moment together, away from everything else. Poe wasn’t exactly happy about the wacky cravings that he was suddenly having, or anything else, but there was something about being around his Alpha that was enough to make it worthwhile. It was almost humorous seeing his Alpha melt into goo over his pregnant mate, but there you go.   
  
“You’re such a sap,” Poe teased lightly, and Ben laughed.   
  
“Maybe slightly.” A gentle kiss. “How’s the little one doing, I wonder?”  
  
“They,” Poe said, as it felt wrong to use the word “it” to refer to their baby, “Just kicked.”  
  
He guided Ben’s hand to his swollen belly to feel their baby kicking. Ben jolted back, laughed. “They’re gonna be a fighter, that one.”  
  
Poe laughed. “That they are.”  
  
Silence. A dark cloud seemed to come over Ben’s face — not angry, but more like he was contemplating something. Poe did hate it when Ben went down those roads; it was like he couldn’t follow where Ben was going.   
  
“What’s wrong, Ben?”  
  
“What if they don’t like me?”  
  
Poe scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’re their father — well, second father. They’ll adore you.”  
  
Ben smiled weakly. “I guess I just remember my parents. I never hated them, but...I don’t want to repeat their mistakes.”  
  
“Aren’t you forgetting that this is a two-person job?” Poe said. “I’m going to help you. You don’t have to worry about doing this on your own. If we kriff up, we kriff up together.”  
  
“Yes, but — ”  
  
Poe kissed him lightly. “You’re a wonderful, loving mate,” he said. “And you’ll be a wonderful father. I guarantee it.”  
  
Ben held him in that moment and Poe nuzzled into his neck, both of them safe from the outside galaxy — at least for a moment.


End file.
